


Lazy Days

by turnpikeghost



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overwatch - Freeform, Praise Kink, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Reaper76 - Freeform, Slut Shaming, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnpikeghost/pseuds/turnpikeghost
Summary: “You’re amazing, Jack Morrison.”“You flatter me, Gabriel Reyes.”They swear they're just friends.





	Lazy Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2lazy2try](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2lazy2try/gifts).



> Dedicated to my lovely best friend, I'm so sorry this is over a month late but happy birthday regardless!

“So, today’s been slow, hasn’t it?” Jack murmured, his head on Gabriel’s lap. The two had taken to spending their Saturdays this way, curled up in either of the two’s rooms, doing their own separate things with the other nearby, whether for help, support, or simply because the two needed a break from the rest of the team. Gabriel hummed in agreement, slowly running his fingers through Jack’s hair. 

 

“Not every day can be spent saving the universe, commander.” Jack nuzzled closer to Gabriel, leaning his head into the other’s touch. He was almost like a kitten, Gabriel thought, with the way he desired affection. It was cute though, so he didn’t mind.

 

The two had a strange relationship. More than just friends, but certainly not lovers, despite what the other members of the strike team believed. They just enjoyed each others’ company, that’s all. Nothing more. 

 

On peaceful mornings like these, Gabriel truly loved their weekends. There was nothing better than having Jack with him, even if they didn’t have anything to talk about.

 

-

 

“I’m bored.” Jack finally declared, sitting up and stretching. He didn’t want to search through Gabriel’s paperwork- the man kept his workplace a mess; it was his one flaw in Jack’s opinion- for his watch, but by the way the sunlight filtered through the open window and a slight cool breeze began to form, he could tell that the sun was just beginning to set. For a brief moment he wondered what the other members of the strike team were doing, but the thought quickly left his mind- weekends were for him and Gabriel, and nobody else. 

 

“Entertain yourself,” Gabriel replied, not taking his eyes off his work. Jack rolled his eyes slightly, and reached over to kiss the other on the cheek before standing up. 

 

“I’m getting some coffee, then,” Jack stated, grabbing his coat and trading his slippers for a pair of boots. Were they his? Were they Gabe’s? He had no idea, but it didn’t really matter all that much to him at this point. Gabriel nodded in acknowledgement, and with that, Jack left his room and headed for the kitchen. 

 

The King’s Row base was by far his favorite that they had been stationed in so far. The weather was nice for the majority of the time they had been there, and it was secluded enough for his liking. Gabriel had voiced some negative opinions of the base, but they were small things that could be disregarded- like how the kitchen’s oven wasn’t as modern as the one at their base in Eichenwalde, or how their computer screens were a few inches smaller than when they took their brief visit to Castillo. Other than that, though, he seemed pretty content. Jack would miss this base when they undoubtedly will eventually have to relocate. 

 

When he reached the kitchen, Ana and Torbjorn were working on the recoil of her biotic rifle. It had been a bit slow in the past few training sessions they had had together; it was good they were finally fixing it. Jack greeted them halfheartedly, running his fingers through his hair as he headed towards the coffeemaker. 

 

“Finally joining the living?” Ana joked, watching Jack as he reached for two mugs out of the cupboard and poured coffee into both of them. He left room for sugar in Gabe’s, and kept his black. The warmth of the cup soothed him slightly, and he took a sip from his before smiling back at the captain. 

 

“Only for the time being,” he retorted, reaching across the counter to get a sugar packet and dumping it into Gabe’s cup. Ana chuckled, getting up and walking across the bar to give him a pat on the shoulder as she grabbed her own mug. 

 

“How are you and your boyfriend?” she asked, watching Jack blush slightly, “You making sure he gets his work done?” 

 

“Not my boyfriend,” he mumbles, “‘s just a friend.” He ducks under Ana’s arm, grabbing the two mugs and making a beeline for the bedrooms, trying his best to get to his room before Ana could reply. He was nearing the end of the hall, but heard her laugh before he could pry his door open.

 

When he reached his bedroom, he was confused as to where Gabe had gone- initially, it looked as though he left, but upon a closer look, he noticed that he had fallen asleep on the couch amidst his paperwork. He chuckled affectionately, setting the coffee down on his bedside table before sitting next to Gabe. He placed a hand on Gabe’s back gently as he attempted to clean up the mess of papers as best as he could- he couldn’t exactly tell where everything went, so it was mostly just piled together and placed to the side. Gabe shifted slightly, groaning as he woke up. 

 

“What year is it?” he whined, attempting to sit upright. It took several attempts and some help from Jack, but when he finally got up, he saw Jack roll his eyes and smile, his nose crinkling. 

 

“I was gone for ten minutes,” Jack told him, “You’re just lazy.” Gabe leaned his body against Jack’s, yawning and dramatically shoving his entire weight into the other’s torso. 

 

“It’s a disease, I can’t help it,” he sighed, tilting his head up to kiss Jack slowly, intertwining his fingers with the other’s. Jack smiled into the kiss, deepening it slightly before pulling away. Gabe frowned at the loss of touch. 

 

“Come on, you can get up. I brought you some coffee.” Gabe instantly perked up at those words, watching as Jack reached for the mugs and handed one to him. He took a long drink before sighing happily. 

 

“You’re amazing, Jack Morrison.” 

 

“You flatter me, Gabriel Reyes.” 

 

They sat this way for a while, each drinking from their cups in silence, before Gabriel spoke up. 

 

“Let’s fuck.”

 

Jack sputtered, spilling the remainder of his coffee on his white tee in shock. Gabe snickered, watching Jack’s feeble attempt to clean up the mess. Jack whined, setting the now empty cup on the table and turning to stare at Gabriel, who was at that point no longer chuckling, but instead truly laughing, his eyes crinkling in the corners as a smile lit up his face.

 

“What the hell, Gabe! You can’t just say that!” he shouted, tugging the shirt off and throwing it across the room into his laundry basket. Gabriel snorted, opening his mouth to attempt to apologize, but was silenced when the blonde shoved him- not hard, but enough to push him off the couch and onto the hard floor.

 

“Okay, ow.” Gabe mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his back. “Don’t be so rude, I was just trying to get a reaction out of you- which, you know, worked, so I’m satisfied.” Jack rolled his eyes, standing up and walking towards his restroom. “Where are you going?!” Gabe shouted, the last of his smile finally fading. Jack turned around and gestured towards his bare torso, and Gabe did all he could to hide the blush that formed on his face. 

 

“To take a shower, because you got me all wet!” he shouted back. Gabe grumbled, getting up off the floor and dusting himself off before drinking the last of his coffee. He heard the shower faucet come to life, and a few moments later saw Jack throw the remainder of his clothes across the bathroom floor. Gabriel, being the kind and generous person he is, followed him into the bathroom to pick up his clothes off the floor. However, once he got to the doorway, the sight of Jack’s silhouette through the thin shower curtain left him nearly breathless. He watched with his mouth open as Jack wet his body, his hands rubbing his chest. 

 

While they were incredibly close with each other, the two had only tried having sex twice in the past, despite how long they had known each other. The first time was incredibly awkward and slightly painful for the both of them, and the second time Jack came before Gabriel had finished prepping him. Needless to say, Jack did have a reason to react the way that he did.

 

Not that Gabriel didn’t want to fuck, though.

 

God, he did. He wanted to feel Jack moaning and gasping underneath him, slowly becoming undone as he fucked into him, making him take every inch of his cock… he wanted nothing more. Just picturing Jack’s expression as he was pounded into was enough of a fantasy for most nights.

 

And then the shower faucet turned off.

 

Gabe looked down and saw himself, half hard through his sweats while carrying Jack’s clothes. He beelined out of the bathroom before Jack could push back the curtain, and threw Jack’s clothes in his laundry basket while he desperately tried to hide any evidence of his voyeurism. He repositioned himself in his pants, trying to make it as unnoticeable as possible that he was hard, and pretended to look at some of his paperwork. Jack stepped out of the bathroom, his hair still wet as he walked over to his closet, wearing just a towel. Gabriel tried his best not to look at the slopes of his back and the glistening of the residual water in his hair, but then Jack did something that really got Gabe’s attention. 

 

He dropped the towel. 

 

Gabe wasn’t entirely sure if Jack’s intent was to gain his attention - after working alongside each other for so long, the entire team had seen each other naked, between training and in the showers in the bases that didn’t have as much privacy. However, this felt different. Jack had enough privacy to change without Gabe having to see him like this. However, he did not have to debate Jack’s intentions for much longer, because the blonde turned around to face Gabe a few moments later, a smug grin on his face as he ran his hands down his torso. Gabe swallowed.

 

“Still feel like fucking, Gabe?” he asked, smile still wide on his face as he stalked closer to him. Gabe whimpered slightly, his eyes not straying from the man’s pale body. Jack reached out and cupped his face, forcing him to look him in the eye. “You can touch, you know.” he whispered. Suddenly, Gabe’s mouth felt very dry. He blinked. Once, then twice. Trying to decide his plan of action. Finally, he lunged forward.

 

Jack gasped in shock as Gabe pulled him close, suddenly feeling how warm the other was against him. He tugged at Gabe’s hair as he felt his tongue, first on his neck, leaving reddish marks that would soon darken in color, lower, to his collarbones, then chest, lower even to his stomach, where he kissed softly, rubbing at his thighs. He closed his eyes, whining, pressing himself closer to Gabe. 

 

“Patience, Jackie. Don’t want you to get too excited and finish before we even start.” Jack’s eyes snapped open, his jaw set as he stared at the other man, who obviously thought of himself as funny. Jack shrugged, turning around and heading back for his closet. 

 

“We don’t have to do this, then. We can just get back to work and you can deal with yourself l-” but before he could finish, Gabe had spun him around, hands in his hair and tongue in his mouth. Jack made a noise of slight protest, but it soon melted into a moan as he was pushed back onto the bed, Gabe’s body pressed flush against his. 

 

The kiss was hot, fast, and deep. Nothing like they had ever done before. Jack had a feeling what was about to happen would also be like nothing they had ever done before. He reached down to palm Gabe through his sweats, which caused him to choke, pulling away from the kiss. Jack pressed his forehead against Gabe’s, breathing the same air as the other as he sped up his motions. Gabe whined in pleasure, and that was enough encouragement for Jack to keep going, pulling down both his pants and boxers in one fluid motion. Gabe moaned at the sudden exposure, thrusting himself into Jack’s hand. Jack chuckled, tilting his head up to kiss Gabe before pulling away.

 

“You want to fuck me, right? Get me ready, then.” Jack reached into his bedside table’s drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube, throwing it in Gabe’s direction. He caught it, and inspected the bottle.

 

“So do you just like, keep this stuff with you wherever, or-” Jack shoved him, pushing him far enough to cut him off mid-sentence. 

 

“Shut up and fuck me.” 

 

Gabe happily obliged, slicking up a finger and gesturing for Jack to turn around, watching his ass as he did. He pressed gently at the muscle, listening to the way Jack whimpered as he did so- it really had been a while since they’d done this. He kept rubbing and pressing for a good few minutes before he managed to fit his two knuckles in, at which point Jack shook slightly. Gabe paused, craning his neck to view Jack’s strained face, a look of serious concentration showing. Jack stared back at him, swallowing before rocking back onto Gabe’s finger slowly. He took that as encouragement, and kept going. He slicked up a second finger, gently pushing in along with the first, thrusting gently as he spread his fingers. Jack threw his head back, keening. 

 

-

 

God, it felt so good. It burned like hell, but to feel Gabe inside him again was incredible, even if it was only his fingers and not his cock. By the time he had fit a third finger in, Jack was practically vibrating, growing more and more impatient with each moment. All three of the fingers suddenly withdrew, and Jack was left feeling empty, whining as he gripped onto his bedsheets. He turned back when he heard the click of the bottle, and saw Gabe’s cock, hard and slick. He blinked. Had it always been that big? He didn’t remember it being that big. How was that going to fit inside him? He heard Gabe clear his throat, and looked up, meeting his eyes. 

 

“You still okay with this, soldier?” 

 

Jack nodded quickly, turning around again, gripping his bedsheets. He suddenly felt Gabe’s breath closer to him, and turned slightly to see his lips next to his ear.

 

“You have to say yes, Jack. Tell me how badly you want my cock.” Jack whined in response, thrusting slightly against the bed, desperate for friction against his dick. Gabe held his hips still, and Jack threw his head down, making a noise of exasperation. “Say it.”

 

“Gabe, I fucking need your cock inside me. I need you to fuck me, Gabe, please-” and that was all it took. Jack gasped as he felt the head of Gabe’s cock press against his hole, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt the slow burn of his cock pushing farther inside of him. Slowly, slowly, Gabe pressed on, until he finally bottomed out inside of Jack. At this point, Jack’s breathing was heavy and labored, but as soon as Gabe started thrusting, the pain melted into pleasure and the burn was tolerable. 

 

“God, Jackie, you’re so good for me, so nice and tight for my cock,” Gabriel groaned, and Jack flushed at the praise, his cock throbbing. “So perfect for me, Jack…” Gabe continued, watching as the blonde blushed at the praise. 

 

As soon as Jack reached down to touch himself, Gabe stopped. Jack whined, grinding back against his cock, but it did little compared to how Gabe was fucking him. 

 

“K-keep going, please,” Jack stuttered, sighing as he felt Gabe’s hands on his hips, rubbing gently. 

 

“I don’t want you to come just yet… I’m not done having my fun with you.” Gabriel said, leaving kisses down Jack’s spine. Jack shivered beneath him, tilting his head back to look at Gabe. The two stared at each other for a moment, before Gabe leaned forward, his lips meeting Jack’s softly before pressing his tongue into the other’s mouth. Jack whined at this, turning around and running his hands through Gabe’s hair. Gabe pulled away slowly, taking a moment to stare into his lover’s eyes before making his way down Jack’s neck and chest, leaving kisses and bites in his wake. Finally, Jack whimpered one word in desperation.

 

“More.” 

 

Gabe closed his eyes, sighing softly before thrusting back into Jack. The two both moaned, and Gabe quickly resumed his earlier pace, leaning forward to whisper both profanities and praise into his lover’s ear. 

 

“Such a good little slut… so perfect for my cock, so beautiful, so good for me…” Gabe continued, ruining Jack perfectly as the blonde melted into a babbling mess of one-word responses.

 

“More- Gabe- Please- Fuck-” was all he could chant, as if any other words had completely left his vocabulary. Gabe smiled, sucking and biting at Jack’s neck as he neared his orgasm. He reached his arm around Jack’s torso and began jerking him off, desperate to bring the other man as much pleasure as he was receiving himself. Jack gasped, throwing his head back, and Gabe barely had any time to acknowledge it before Jack was coming in his hand. Gabe slowed his strokes, helping him through his orgasm, murmuring into Jack’s ear as he whimpered and shook. 

 

“I’m close,” Gabe warned, his thrusts becoming more erratic as the seconds passed.

 

“Come inside me- please, Gabe, I want to feel you-” Jack gasped, and that was all it took. 

 

Gabe groaned as his orgasm ran through his body, stopping his movements entirely as he emptied himself into Jack. Jack whined at the sensation, leaning his head back to kiss the other on his cheek. As Gabe’s eyes finally fluttered open, he looked Jack in the eye, both clearly exhausted. Then, they both spoke at once. 

  
“ _ I love you.” _


End file.
